Worlds Apart
by KingBeasta
Summary: Star has difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster even her own family believes she's a stain of the butterfly family. Can Star unite both monster mewni or will she destroy the kingdom she is from Monster Star Butterfly
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Apart

 **Summary**

Star has difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster even her own family believes she's a stain of the butterfly family. Can Star unite both monster mewni or will she destroy the kingdom she is from

Monster Star Butterfly

Naruto x Star Butterfly

 _ **l'll be working on new stories such as:**_ ** _My High School Life of Fatherhood_**

( **A/N: I've decided to end the poll sorry. but i wont make a story out of any of them until i finished updating the stories I'm writing but I will be making a story out of Fairy's Devil, Never Ending Curse, Legacy Journey: Finding One Self, and, Old and New The Ancient Art. But as i said i wont make any new stories** )

* * *

Mewni is an alternate dimension and the birthplace of Star Butterfly. It is a medieval land divided into several kingdoms ruled by kings and queens of various species. The most notable kingdom is Butterfly Castle, ruled by King Toffee and Queen Moon. Their daughter Star is the heir to the throne.

Mewni looks like a typical fairy tale locale, with various magical creatures and a royal family. Families of nobility include the Butterfly family, the Pony Head family, and the Johansen family. The occupants residing in Mewni and their place of residence appears to depend on their status in the hierarchy: peasants occupy the lowest land (bottom level), having dirty streets and widespread poverty; then presumably middle-ranking residents occupy the middle section (second level), which is less atrocious than the previous section; and the nobles occupy the highest part of the land where the castle is prominent (top level).

Beyond the Butterfly family's kingdom is a swampland, where Mewni's indigenous monster population were forced to flee after the first settlers forced them off of their land. Mewni's main crop is corn.

"Far, far away in a magical land called Menwi a young princess Star Butterfly." thought Star. "Rail slide!" yelled Star as she slides down on the rails from the steps but the hybrid princess falls of the rail landing face first causing the large picture of her and her parents to fall right on her.

Star is a fourteen-year-old girl of medium height. She has grey-purple skin, light blue-green eyes and long grey hair that goes down to her knees. Most of the time Star's bangs overlap her eyes and eyebrows, possibly due to how large her eyes are drawn. Her cheeks normally have posh pearl purple hearts on them. She also has sharp pointed fangs (like a reptilian)and has a tai just like her fatherl. The half Mewman and half monster wears a golden crown with purple gems, Star wears a black button up top, purple dress that has light-grey purple flurs, purple colored pants, and black boots.

Star then rises up but in the process ripping a giant hole through the family photo her fall to the ground had also caused chandelier. "Some people have called me reckless and irresponsible. Just because I fight bad guys and tame wild unicorns, I like having fun and I'm about have more because today is my fourthteenth birthday and according to trendition my mom the queen has to bestow upon me the royal magic wand." thought Star as she races to palace on a wild unicorn.

( **A/N: basically Star and Toffee look like the fan art of** **_deviant artist kabukiaku_** )

Queen Butterfly has big, heart-shaped pale blue hair, a golden crown with a purple diamond in the center, light blue eyes, and magenta-colored diamonds on her cheeks. She has hair curls obscuring her ears. She wears a light blue, periwinkle, and white gown, the skirt somewhat resembling the shape of a heart, with long blue gloves. Queen Butterfly also uses pink lipstick. She wears light blue and periwinkle lace-up boots under her dress.

Toffee is a blue-skinned Septarian (humanoid lizard creature) with slicked-back dark purple hair, and yellow eyes. He wears a golden crown; the crown has a large purple gem. Toffe wears a royal dress shirt that people in London would wear; the dress shirt has a white collar, and golden shoulder plates,, he wears grey dress pants, and black dress boots.

Both Toffee and Moon could be seen waiting for their Mewman-monster daughter to appear. Moon Butterfly as a straight face fitting someone of royalty while Toffee her monster husband has his arms behind his back with an unreadable stoick expression. They don't have to wait long for their daughter to literally break through the door on the wild unicorn. As she jumps off of the unicorn, the creature jumps over Moon and Toffee causing the two duck they both look at their daughter who has an over excited expression thus making her tail wag back in forth.

Moon looks at Star with a wide expression while Toffee looks at his daughter with a cautious expression. Moon begins to give it to her over excited child who's literally bouncing up abd down on her toes but Moon pulls it back raising her finger at her Mewman-monster child "now Star, this wand is a big responsibility. If it falls in the hands of evil forces the universe can be destroyed." explained Moon.

With the excitement at getting the wand Star either didn't hear her or didn't listen to her. Star then snatched the wand from her mother. The wand then transformed once Star holds it and let's out an excited gasp "don't worry mom I can totatly handle this." said Star as she waves her hand off at her mother.

 **Hours Later**

The whole kingdom is in terror. With both human and monster a like running in fear, a giant rainbow can be seen over the palace but the rainbow itself is on fire.

Star has an uneasy expression she then walks away slowly with both parents watching above from the castle. The two are watching down below with binoculars "she can't handle it." said Moon.

"She can't handle it." said Toffee.

Star and her parents can be seen in front of the palace. Next to the royal family a giant carriage can be seen with the servants putting suit cases on the carriage.

Star is on her knees gripping her mother's dress "nooooo, I can't be going! Don't send me to St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!" begged Star she then begins to scream as she imaged she's being sent to the school.

Toffee stares at his daughter with a stoick expression "Star we aren't sending you there." said Toffee which had caused Star to stop screaming.

"Oh." said Star with a shock tone.

"Yet." said Moon.

"We are sending you to train in a safer dimension a placed Earth. " said Toffee in a stoick tone.

Star looks at her father with a confused expression "Earth?" repeated Star with her eye brow raised.

Toffee then turns to his loyal monster comrade who looka like a giant serpent who has two arms. "Razvore open the portal!" ordered Toffee the serpent monster nods his head and pulls out a pair of reptilian like scissors and opens a portal.

As the royal family goes through the portal Star looks at her home with a sad expression "goodbye Mewni." said Star with her tail moving very sadly but Star misses a frog like monster cackling.

 **Dimension- Earth**

 **Location: Echo Creek Academy**

The principle looks at Toffee and Star with fear "s-so, you come f-f-from another d-di-dimension?" asked Principle Skeeves in a tone of terror and a little in disgust.

This comment had Star looked down in sadness as the fat man fears and disgust her. Toffee narrows his eyes at the principle "that won't be a problem will it?" snarled Toffee with his mouth open allowing Skeeves to see Toffee's razor sharp reptilian teeth.

Moon then puts her hand on Toffee's shoulder not even minding the frighten man. "Now dear, you know not to threatened people like that." said Moon in a scolding tone she then gets on her tippy toes and kiss her husband on the cheek causing Toffee to smile.

Moon then turns towards Skeeves with an apologetic expression "I'm sorry for my husband's actions, he's just protective of our daughter. I hope this will make up for it." said Moon as she drops a large chest of gold.

The principle gains cash signs in his eyes "she is gonna love it here!" yelled Skeeves in excitment.

Toffe stares at Skeeves with an unreable stoick expression "my daughter will need a guide." said Toffee as he watches his daughter turn the light off and on with an amazed expression.

 **Inside a Classroom**

Students can be seen taking notes, sleeping, or just zoning out "Marco Diaz please come to the principle's office, Marco Diaz to the principle's office." said Skeeves who's speaking through the mic.

Marco is a Latino-American teenager of medium height with a slender build, tan skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a mole on his right cheek. He usually wears a light gray shirt, a red hooded jacket, dark gray skinny jeans, and olive and white sneakers.

Marco gains a sly grin as he rises from his seat "ooooo, looks like someone is in trouble. So, I guess when everyone voted me safest kid must feel pretty embarrassed right about now?" asked Marco he slides towards the teacher "will I need a hall pass?" whispered Marco.

Miss Skullnick is a heavyset middle-aged woman with cream-colored skin, faded red hair that is styled back to resemble horns or flames, and black eyes. She wears small black-rimmed reading glasses, gold hoop earrings, a lavender shirt, leopard-print pants, and purple high-heels.

Miss Skullnick glares at Marco as she paints her toe nails "will you just go already!" growled Miss Skullnick.

As Marco leaves the classroom he meets up with Skeeves "Marco my boy. Meet our new foreign exchange student Star Butterfly." said Skeeves with a smile as he points to the grey-purple skinned girl who's playing with the water fountain at the site of Star he jumps in fright.

Star was so interested in the drinking fountain she didn't even hear the frighten gasp from Marco. She then growls at the water fountain Skeeves turns towards Marco "I need a responsible, never take chances and someone to keep an eye on her. Who better than who then the safe kid." said Skeeves as he places his hand on his shoulder.

"What! N-N-No! You got it completly wrong! I'm a misunderstood bad boy!" exclaimed Marco with his arms crossed.

Skeeves then pinches Marco's cheek "you're adorable! Now, I'm off to the candy store daddy is going to get 42 flavors." said Skeeves as he walks away with chest full of gold. Marco releases as groan he then turns towards Star who's bitting on the water fountain.

Later, Marco and Star can be seen walking around well in Star's case skipping "thanks for showing me around safe kid." said Star in a bright tone.

Marco gains an exoression between shocked and disbelief "What! Whatever, you heard about me isn't true!" declared Marco.

Star continues to skip not even minding Marco she then looks around in amazement "Hi!" yelled Star but this had caused the person to walk fast.

"I don't get where people think I'm so safe. Oh, wait watch your step loose tile. It's ridclious ridiculous! Watch out." said Marco as he closes the locker thus preventing Star to run into the locker door "you wear a helmet one time in the gym showers and your label for life! Ooo, broken glass. Frankly, I like taking risk and would love a little danger in my life." stated Marco as he punches his palm with s smirk.

Star then fires a magical beam at a butterfly turning it into a monster thus causing Marco to freak out, the monster then grabs a boy and flies away. "What the hell was that!" yelled Marco who's hiding behind Star who has a shocked like expression.

Star then gains a sheepish expression "ooop, I thought you wanted..a little danger." said the magical monster princess giving Marco a toothy grin.

Marco just gives Star a deadpan expression then narrows his eyes at her in suspicions "who..are you?" asked Marco staring at Star.

"I'm a magical princess from another dimension." said Star she then uses her wand to create a rainbow filled with magical creatures but as soon as the rainbow appeared it caught on fire in no time.

Marco claps his hands at Star "well, that brings a stop to the tour. I'm going home." said Marco as he begans to walk away.

Star then waves at Marco "Okay bye new friend, bye, see you tomorrow, bye, new friend. Bye see you later, new friend." said Star as she waves at the running Marco not even minding the flaming school that's right above her.

 **Time Skip**

Later, that day at Marco's home he finaly arrives and gets a surprised expression due to in his living room is none other than the strange monster girl he had met early. Who's sitting next to Marco's parents Angie and Rafael. "Oh, Marco, come in and meet the new foreign enchange student that will be living with us." said Marco's mom with a wide smile as Star bounces in place.

Angie has long and puffy auburn hair tied back in a ponytail, green eyes, red lipstick, and a light skin tone. She wears an orange shirt with pink ruffles around the sleeves and neck, an olive skirt, and brown sandals.

Rafael has dark brown hair, brown eyes, a thin short black mustache, tan skin, and a muscular build. He wears a yellow shirt with two dark yellow and white stripes running down the middle, dark gray pants, and yellow shoes. Under his clothes, he has a large amount of body hair.

Marco just looks in shock "wha-wha-what!" exclaimed Marco.

Star then gains an over excited expresson she then quickly gets up and drags Marco to his parents"what, I had no idea these were your parents. I just thought everyone on Earth had the last name Diaz." stated Star with a cheerful grin.

Angie smiles kindly at the two children "it would be nice to have Star's upbeat and lively energy in the house." said Angie wit a smile.

Marco's shocked look shifted to a one to deadpan as Star holds onto his arm with a bright smile " we could've gitten that from a litter of puppies." said Marco.

Star grins just became a grin splitting grin as she heard the word puppies "puppies! I love puppies!" declared Star as she faces Marco. She the quickly turns around aims her wand at the floor and fires a magical blast a litter of puppies then created both Angie and Rafael are in awe at the adorable puppies the four people in the household becomes shocked as the puppies began to star firing lasers from their eyes.

Rafael then picks up on of the puppies "well they are cute! Aaaah, my eye!" said Rafael with his eye closed.

Angie turns towards Marco "Marco, why don't you take Star to her new room?" asked Angie.

"Yay!" exclaimed Star as she runs upstairs with Marco behind her carrying her large suitchase.

The two didn't even see the large frog monster can be seen chuckling darkly he pulls out his dimension scissors to open a portal and goes through the portal. This monster is known as Buff Frog, Buff Frog is a large pale green humanoid frog with yellow eyes, dark green lips, and webbed wings on each side of his head. He wears spiked circular shoulder pads and a dark green tunic with a winged eyeball on it and a black belt. He has a bulky upper body, but disproportionately short legs.

 **Dimension- Castle Avarius**

Castle Avarius is located in a dark, mountainous region of Mewni with dead trees and skeletal remains everywhere. The castle itself has multiple towers, white flags, a gargoyle above the door, and dead plants that have grown out of the crevices in the castle.

As Buff Frog appears in the castle he saluts to the person in the throne chair "Ludo, Master I have followed Star Butterfly, they've hidden her in the Earth dimension unguarded." said Buff Frog with a grin.

Ludo then laughs in a dark manner he then turns around revealing himself. Ludo is a short, grayish-green bird-like monster. His head is round, having some bumps and warts on it. He has yellow eyes, and a dark gray beak with sharp white fangs. He wears a mossy green cloak, and he wears an unidentified creature's skull on his head like a crown. Under his skull crown is a light blue patch with a dark green fringe circling it that resembles a kappa's water dish. He wears flip-flops under his cloak.

"Excellent Buff Frog. Finally, we can end the life of that pathefic excuse of that monster and soon that wand will be mine! And then the universe and then...actually the universe will do it. I'm coming for you filthy abombination!" declared Ludo narrowing his yellow colored eyes.

 **With Star**

As The two make it up to Star's room Marco sets the chest in the room not even minding the puppies shooting lasers at his leg. "Here's your room." groaned Marco he then yelps in pain as the chest falls on his foot.

As Star looks around her new room she gains a smile on her face "okaaay, I can work with this Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expansion!" yelled Star blasting a purple blast causing an extra large room to be created.

"Wooow." said Marco as he looks around the room that reminds him of someone of royalty thus making Marco start believe she actualy was a princess from another dimension while she wasn't the kind of princess he always imagine she seem to be a princess.

Star then begins to hop up and down on her bed child like a child "ah, that's better." said Star with a cheerful smile.

"I wish my room was this big." said Marco with a tone of amazemrent.

Star then gains a million ton wattz smile "you do?" asked Star she then runs off to Marco's room " **Mystic Suck Transform**!" yelled Star blasting the ground with a magical blast but in doing so created a black whole in the floor sucking everything in sight.

The two closed the door Marco glares at Star "suck, suck? Why was the word suck in that spell!" yelled Marco.

An equaled freaked Star turns towards Marco "I don't know it just came out like that." said Star in a frantic tone Marco then groans out loud and slams his face on his door "I'm sorry Marco uh, how about a little sunshine?" asked Star she then creates a miniture sun but as soon as the sun was created it changed into a grey cloud and begun to start producing rain.

Marco then let's out a frustrating scream "I can't take this anymore, if you're moving in, I'm moving out!" declared Marco he than falls out the window which was on the second floor.

Star runs to the window seeing Marco laying on the cactus "are you okay?" asked the monster princess.

"Ugh, luckily the cactus broke my fall." groaned Marco in pain.

Star looks down with a sadden expression "uh, do you need any help?" asked Star as she watches him get up.

"No, I'm fine, just leave me alone!" yelled Marco glaring at the female Mewman-monster. Later that day Marco can be seen standing iut of a store soaking wet with a cup "hey brother, do me a favor and get me a refill!" asked Marco but the man just walked past him very quickly. "They won't let me back in because I'm soggy! Did you bring me my refil!" asked Marco turning towards a mother and her child.

"Don't make eye contact." said the mother dragging her child away from Marco.

Marco then begins to start slurping on his soda and eating a candy bar at the same time "you come to house! Bring toilet paper!" yelled Marco who's unaware of Star standing right next to him. As Marco turns his head he freaks out not knowing Star was next to him.

Star pulls out her wand and uses her magic to make the cloud vanished. Star then looks down in sadness "I didn't get a choice about coming here and you didn't get a chance to have to deal with me besides...I don't blame for not wanting me around after all...look at me I'm a monster. Back home I wasn't really well like at home I wasn't like because I'm half Mewman and Monster...I'll just look for another family to live with." said Star in a sadden tone with a heart broken tone.

Marco gains a shocked expression "Star." said Marco as he points behind them Star turns her head and sees Ludo and his monsters.

Ludo grins at Star "Star Butterfly the monster reject! We've finally found you!" grinned Ludo.

Star glare daggers at Ludo "Ah, Ludo! How did you know I was here?" demanded Star narrowing her blue-green colored eyes at Ludo.

Ludo just scoffed at Star "ehehehe, wouldn't you like to know?" asked Ludo.

Star nods her head "yes that's why I asked." stated Star who nods her head.

"Well, Buff Frog- hey I don't have to tell you anything! Get the Mewni Bitch!" ordered Ludo. Each of the monsters roar at Star causing Star to get in a battle pose but Marco jumps in front of her he charges at the monster punching the monster in the stomach. Marco then gives the monster a high kick to the chin Marco then slams the heel of his foot on the monster.

Star gains an expression of amazement since she didn't except Marco to actually know how to fight "wow, you can fight?" asked Star with a smile.

Marco grins at Star "it's called karate." said Marco he then karate chops a monster bear in the face. Star ducks below as the large monster attacks her as she ducks from the monster a large mallet hits the monster on the head.

Ludo narrows his eyes at Buff Frog "I thought you said she was unprotected!" growled Ludo Buff Frog just shrugged his shoulders not really sure what to actually say. Marco then karate chops a two headed monster Marco is then shocked as he hits between the monsters neck he then hits both of the monsters head causing the two to ne caught in a daze.

Star can be seen grinning at a giraffe monster she jumps on his neck " **Rainbow Fist Punch!** " said Star firing a rainbow fist at the giraffe monster causing the monster's head to be stuck in a car. Just as Marco gets cornered by a monster he opens the door of the car launching the monster back. As Marco uses his skills with karate and Star uses her wand the two can be seen back to back with a grin placed on each of their faces.

Star fires a blast of magic at Buff Frog thus causing him to hit the light pose. Ludo narroes his eyes at Buff Frog "come get up you're embarrassing me!" ordered Ludo "if that wasn't bad, my monsters are getting beat by that cursed halfbreed!" thought Ludo.

Buff Frog rips the light post from the ground and charges at Star who's grinning " **Jelly Bean Hallucination Mist!** " yelled Star blasting Buff Frog with a fog.

Buff Frog then looks at his hand in disbelief as his face appears on his palms "what..is this?" asked Buff Frog who's in a trance thanks to the hallucination. the human boy and the monster princess grin at each other but the two of them are punched and kicked by a three eyed monster and a chicken monster.

Star quickly get's up and grins showing her sharp teeth " **Mega Narwhal Blast**!" yelled Star blasting the last of the monsters with a wave of Narwhals. Star stands next to Ludo she gains a sheepish smile "do we have to fight? I love monsters." said Star with a small smile.

Ludo walks away from Star pulling out his dimension scissors "alright into the portal. Get up you idiots this is what happens when you don't work out. You become like jelly." said Ludo poking one of his monsters each of the monsters get up and walk into the portal.

Buff Frog looks around is surroundings as if he's trying to figure out where he is "what is going on?" asked Buff Frog.

As Ludo enters the portal he sticks his head out "we'll never see you as one of us Star But-but before he can finish the portal closed on him.

Star looks down in sadness with a dowmcast expression Marco turns to Star with a sadden expression "um, Star are you alright?" asked Marco with concern.

Star looks up at Marco with a sadden expression, she nods her head giving Marco a fake smile. " Yeah i'm not very liked by other monsters that aren't from my dad's army." said Star.

Marco looked shocked and then grins at Star "what! Are you kidding! You were awesome Star!" stated Marco this comment had gave Star a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I was. Well, I better go pack my bags." said Star. But as soon as the smile appeared it vanished.

Just as Star began to walk away Marco placed his hand on her shoulder "wait Star, I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with us." said Marco.

Star gained a million watt smile "really, yay!" exclaimed Star as she gives Marco a big hug.

The two then seperated from their hug "are there going to be monsters attacking us all the time?" asked Marco who's practicing his karate moves.

Star nods her head "well, only the bad ones." said Star with a cheerful smile on her face.

Marco grins at this "sounds dangerous. Wow, let's cross the light." said Marco.

"Okay, Wild Man." said Star.

 **Location- Diaz Home**

"Alright Star, feast your eyes on this!" stated Marco as he pulls out freshly hot nacos.

"Marco's Super Awesome Naco's!" said Star with glee as she claps her hands. She then let's out a gasp "triangle food." said Star grabbing a naco before she can even take a bite they hear someone knocking on the door.

Marco opens the door and searches all directions but as he looks straight he see's a flying unicorn head "yo what up home fly." said tbe flying unicorn head Marco then releases a girlish screaming falling on his back with his cheesyy nacos falling on him. Star looks in shock at seeing her friend from her own dimension Pony Head.

Pony Head is literally the head and neck of a unicorn without a body. She has light blue fur, a pink mane (which constantly flows and flutters), teal eyes with gold stars for pupils, and a teal, striped horn. On each side of her neck, there is a pink heart. Sparkles and glitter tend to fall out of the bottom of her neck.

Star gains an excited look and steps on Marco "oh my gosh, Princess Lilacia Pony Head!" exclaimed Star as she hugs her friend.

Pony Head grins at Star "ooo, hello B-Fly. You ready to make some ba-a-a-a-ad choices?" asked Pony Head.

"Let me just wake up Marco." said Star pointing at Marco who's passed out.

"Ooo, that's not a dead person?" asked Pony Head with a raised eyebrow.

"Not dead." groaned Marco.

Star picks up Marco and smiles at her friend "Pony Head let me introduced you to my friend Marco Diaz." said Star with a bright smile having her two fangs poking out.

"Your best friend!" exclaimed Pony Head in confusion.

Star then shook her head negatively "oh, no he's my best friend on Earth. You're still my best friend on Mewni." said Star with a grin. She then looks down at Marco "Marco this is the pony I've been telling you about." said Star.

As Marco rises his head Pony Head blows out pink sparkle dust from her nose "I hate your face, plus you're ugly. Just kidding that was a joke." said Pony Head with a smirk as she stares at Marco who's eyes are narrowed. Pony then shifts her attention toward Star "tic-tock gurl, let's party!" said Pony head.

Star then grabs onto Marco's hand "yeah Marco let's party." said a cheerful Star.

Marco then looks uneasy "with her I uh...I was gonna uh...I was gonna...oh alright." said Marco but seeing Star's heart broken face cause him to cave in he then eats the nacho chip.

Star brings both Marco and Pony Head into a group hug "Aweesome my two besties are about to become BESTIES!" yelled Star.

Pony Head then pulls out a pair of dimension scissors "sweet lets go." said Pony Head.

Star looks amazed "are those dimension scissors?" asked Star.

"Wait we're going to another dimension?" asked Marco but Star noy giving him a choice drags him through the portal. As Pony Head goes through the portal she looks around her as if she's excepting someone to come she then enters the portal another portal comes out.

Three men dressed as a typle of officers taste something from the ground "glitter. She's near." said the large man.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Worlds Apart is done. the next story ill do is My High School Life of Fatherhood** _ **.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be longer tho, also Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing also i dont have a beta so stop telling me that plus the auto correct on my phone stopped working**_

 _ **These are the Naruto x Levi stories i will write in the future**_

 _ **Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu**_

 _ **Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord**_

 _ **Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure**_

 _ **Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Star then grabs onto Marco's hand "yeah Marco let's party." said a cheerful Star._

 _Marco then looks uneasy "with her I uh...I was gonna uh...I was gonna...oh alright." said Marco but seeing Star's heart broken face cause him to cave in he then eats the nacho chip._

 _Star brings both Marco and Pony Head into a group hug "Aweesome my two besties are about to become BESTIES!" yelled Star._

 _Pony Head then pulls out a pair of dimension scissors "sweet lets go." said Pony Head._

 _Star looks amazed "are those dimension scissors?" asked Star._

 _"Wait we're going to another dimension?" asked Marco but Star noy giving him a choice drags him through the portal. As Pony Head goes through the portal she looks around her as if she's excepting someone to come she then enters the portal another portal comes out._

 _Three men dressed as a type of officers taste something from the ground "glitter. She's near." said the large man narrowing his eyes._

 _ **Recap end**_

 **Dimension: Bounce Lounge**

After going through the ports both Star and Pony Head land on clouds that have pillows on him. The two dimensional best friend then scream with glee unfortunately Marco landed in the hard floor face first belly floop style. Marco rises his head and see's various of young teenagers from other worlds dancing around and just hanging out." Where are we?" asked Marco.

Star grins showing her sharp teeth "the Bounce Lounge. My favorite place to chill. Just stay away from the edge." said the monster hybrid who sits back on the cloud and relax.

"Huh? Aaaah!" screamed Marco as he sees he's near the edge and one step forming down. But NY being freaked out he begins to loose his balance but thankfully Star catches him who just stands in shock.

"Marco! Photo booth photo booth, come on! " exclaim the exited monster princess as she throws Pony Head in the booth with a whip of her purplish grey tail she then lefts Marco and toss him inside thus making the two headbutt each other. She then hops into the booth and take various of pictures. She then points at the two smiles cheerfully "now just you to! A souvenir from a night my besties became besties, yay!" cheered Star as she runs out the booth leaving a trail of magical stars.

As soon as Star left Pony Head headbutted Marco to the wall "listen, we are not gonna be besties are we not even going to be second besties." said Pony Head the camera went off and two quickly got in a pose with each other grinning at the camera with each of their eyes closed.

The boy just raised his eyebrow at the floating pony "second besties? That's not even a thing!" stated pointing jia finger at her making him think the floating horse head was even more crazy than he already thought.

"Aaaawe. You wanna make this a thing!" banted Pony Head with her narrowing her blue eyes at the human hlthe camera went off and thus the two got into a pose of a smiling Marco and Pony Head. She then glares daggers at him "look here earthturd! This night is really important to me! You miss that up or you gonna get the horn. Got it, good. Real good." snarled Pony Head having her horn only inches away from his throat and causing Marco to look in fear at the pointy horn. She then does a 180 and appears back to overly excited self "later!" screamed Pony Head leaving the booth.

And all Marco could do is grip onto his shirt tightly. He then pops Gus head out of the booth seeing both Star and Pony Head dancing. "Pst. Star, I need to talk to you!" whispered Marco but the mewni-monster pulled him onto the dance floor spinning him around.

"Star, Pony Head threatened-ah!" exclaimed Marco but he's suddenly pushed by Pony Head. This had caused him to bounce off of the cloud but he quickly grabs on the end.

Marco stares down in fear "fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall!" exclaimed the skeleton who's down at the bottom of the various of spikes.

Star reaches her hand out lifting him up "Marco, be careful." said Star in a worry tone for her Earth Friend.

Marco narrows his eyes "Pony Head just try to shub me off this cloud." ranted Marco who's fearing for his safety.

The dimensional princess waves him off with an uneasy toothy smile "oooh, no. She just gets wild when she dances." said Star as the two watches her literary riding on a purple skin teenager as if he was a horse.

Marco just stares with a disturb look "well she threatened to skew me in the photo booth." said Marco.

Star with an uneasy look nods her head "yeah, she can be possessive." said Star she then turn towards her floating head of a friend "Pony Head, let's go to the Amethyst Arcade. Marco will have more fun there." advised Star.

"No way, girl I'm..g-ettin my dance on." cheered Ppmy Head but behind her the strange mask wearing officers walk out of dimensional portal. Upon seeing them she rushes to her friends she then takes out the scissors "yes you are right. Star, he would like the arcade better let's go." said Pony Head entering the portal she opened with her scissors.

Star grins at Marco wagging her tail happily "she's warming up to you." said Star she then pushed him she then hops into the portal with exited glee.

 **Dimension: Amethyst Arcade**

"Holy pixels. So many videogames." exclaimed Marco with amazement since he most haven't see so many games in one area all together.

"Yes I knew you would like it here. This place is funk of squares." mocked Pony Head causing Marco to gain a deadpan expression.

Star's attention then turned towards a game "look , Lance Lance Revolution! That's perfect you let's go play!" exclaimed a very excited Star unknown to both the magical horse head and Latino teen glaring at each other. The two then begin to play the game where they are literary lancing at each other.

"You going down! Downer!" exclaimed Pony Head who has the lance in her mouth since she obviously has no body.

Marco glares at her "well your mother is a horse." insulted Marco which can be the dumbest insult within the hole dimensions.

"Uh, okay. And your point will be?" mocked Pony Head.

"Aw, look at you two getting along. Ew, I'll get us some ice cold icicles to put on your disgusting sweaty back." chimed Star not wanting her friend to be smelling like nerd sweat.

"Hey you square. Have you seen this head." said the bizarre mask person showing the square boy a picture of Pony Head. He just shrug his shoulders and shook his head negativity "don't you lie to me little man." said the officer in a demanding tone.

Pony Head drips the lance as she hear the man's voice. With her distracted Marco stabs her thus winning the game.

"Ha! Who's the turd now?" asked a smug Marco.

"Still you." said Pony Head as she flies away from him.

 **With Star**

"Uh, let's see do I want the pointy one or the pointer one. Tough choice? " said the nerdy square boy.

An uneasy yet nervous Pony Head flies over to Star "hey Star. I'm bored, uh..I know this other club so let's bounce." said Pony Head she then spits out the dimensional scissors.

"Sounds cool. I'll get Marco." said Star ready for the next party unaware of her friend being chased by the strange men who seems like they are looking for the pony princess.

The magic body less Pony Head quickly opens a portal "no,no,no he went on ahead. Umm, yes he wanted to save us a spot in the mash pit. Yes, that is the course of events." lied Pony Head.

Star giggles with happiness "ol' classic Marco. Always putting friends first." said Star she hops into the portal ballerina style oblivious whatst going with her crazy friend.

 **With Marco**

" _You win_." said the machine as Marco defeated one of the nerds within the dimension.

"Ah! Did you see that Star try And best that pointy head!" gloated Marco but he then stops when he was unable to see either of the two females. "Star, Pointy Head?" asked Marco his eyes then went up in shock as he feels someone's large hand on his shoulder. With his eyes still open wide he see's the men who have been tailing Pony Head had overshadowed him with his pure massive height.

 **With Star and Pony Head**

"This not a blast or what B?" asked Pony Head who's crowd surfing along with her bright and happy best friend. Both Pony Head and Star are excited at the at the giant mash pit they are in it made Star remembered all the fun she has with her friend but it also secretly made her cherished their friendship since she is one of the people who didn't scorn her due to her monster heritage.

Star then yells in excitement "but I don't see Marco any ware." said Star in a curious tone.

"PFF, you got me girl. And I'm way more fun." gloated Pony Head selfishly.

Star raised a curious eye brow at her long time friend "uh, what are you talking about? " question Star.

Theflying head squinted her eyes "uh funny story. You're gonna love it I kinda ditch him and left him in the other dimension, oops. said Pony Head with a small among of guilt.

Star's tail rose up with shock "WHAT!" roared in pure shock at her friend but her freaking caused her to fall to the dance floor face first.

"B Fly!" exclaimed Pony Head she then floats down to the floor.

The grey haired monster girl gives her a heated glare "how could you do that tocmy best friend!" roared Star.

Pony Head looked betrayed " best friend! Last time I check the best friend was me!" exclaimed the shock Pony Head.

Star glared at Pony Head in anger her tail waged angrily with her emotion. "I can have two best friends unless one of them is a friend ditching liar." ranted glaring Star glaring at her.

"That earth turd means that much to you? " asked a saddened Pony Head.

"He's the best turd I've ever known." said Star glared at her friend.

"Okay." said Pony Head with determination with her star like pupils glowing with a bright fire.

 **With Marco**

Marco is sitting down in a dark room with a bright light shiny down on him. "For the last time. Where is she!" demanded the man who has a cold voice.

"I'm telling you! I don't know!" wailed Marco.

"Not talking eh. What if I do this!" said the mask wearing man who begins to flick the switch on lamp in his hand off and on.

"STOOOP! That's really annoying." said Marco.

Star and Pony Head jump out of the portal "there he is! Crystal Dagger- wait B fly! It's too dangerous girl! Hold out your hand." said Pony Head she then spits out her dimensional scissors.

Star looks at her friend with a wide expression "your dimensional scissors! " said Star as she stares in awe.

"I won't need them where I'm going." said Pony Head.

The hybrid princess "b-but Pony Head." said Star as she attempts to reach out towards her best friend on Mewni.

"Oh hey Creeps! I heard you're lookin to ride with a pony? So come and get me!" grinned Pony Head each of the masked men charge at her. She then begins to fly making each of the large men run after her "out of the way squares!" roared Pony Head as she head butts the squares.

Marco smiles in joy as he frees his arm "stand back Marco." said Star as she points her wand at him.

He then gains a frightened look "no, its okay my hand is free- **Shiny Emerald Snake Strike**!" Yelled Star her wand then creates emerald snakes but the snakes have the negative effect as he's wrapped around him.

With the snakes wrapped him and two in his mouth who has a deadpan expression "why am I surprised like this. I should've seen this coming." thought Marco he then spits the snakes from his mouth.

"Marco quit playing around!" said Star as she grabs him and heads off towards Pony Head.

Pony head is then flying through the numerous of nerd with excitement. She then begins to destroy each of arcade machines with her horn that can fire a blast of magical energy. "I feel so alive!" screeched Pony Head as she causes mayhem and destruction with her magical horn thanks to she's a head she was able to avoid from getting grabbed. Pony Head grins mischievous and fires a beam from her horn right directly at the giant crystal above each of the machines start to explode.

With everything falling apart the three men avoid the falling debris but with pure excitement the crazy flying unicorn slams into a crystal wall. She then sees the three men standing over her but Star and Marco jump in between them "back out creeps! " said Star holding her wand ready to take them out.

"Don't worry Pony Head. We got your back. Of your head." said Marco glances back at the dazed Pony Head.

"Time to give it cupcake!" said a dee ominous voice.

Star with bewildered look and confused look just halts with per misunderstanding "is that King Pony Head?" questioned but it seems like her answers had been granted as King Pony Head rises from no where.

Like his daughter, King Pony Head is a unicorn head and neck with no body. He has light teal fur, a deep blue mane and beard, bushy eyebrows, dark blue eyes with gold stars for pupils, and a teal striped horn. He also wears a golden crown with a purple jewel in the center around his horn. Like his daughter, his mane is constantly flowing.

Marco just just stares in shock and fear at the giant head but it seemed like Marco had not quite gotten used to him being friends from a monster princess from another dimension. "Oh my god he's huge like really huge! More importantly where the hell did he come from! He just appeared!" thought Marco in shock as King Pony Head towers over them.

"Uh, hello daddy." said Pony Head as she looks down knowing she's in trouble.

"Hello princess." said King Pony Head.

"What is he doing here?" whispered Star who leans towards her friend.

Pony Head looks down in sadness "oh, B Fly. It's the end of the line for me..but at least I got one last night of fun with you girl." said the unicorn.

"One last night? Before what?" commented Star with concern.

Her best from Mewni looks down in sadness her eyes began to tear up "before this..I'm going to Saint Os!" exclaimed a tearful Pony Head.

With fear written on her face she grabs holds onto her cheeks her sharp claws "not St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses !" yelled Star as she imagines Pony Head being taken away to the nightmarish brooding school.

"Aw, its true I did it to myself. I'm headed to the slammer." said a downcast Pony Head.

"It's not jail, it's reform school cupcake. Although admittedly it is a lot like jail." said King Pony Head as he thinks about.

Star then turns to Pony Head with her eyes big and glowing "awe, Pony Head you knew you'll get sent to St. Olga's but you still came back to save Marco." said Star happily.

"Aw, well...you know it is hard to say it. He is your other besty, okay I said it. " said Pony Head.

"Awe, come here. hugs." said Star.

"Hugs." repeated Pony Head star then brings Marco into the group huh.

"Alright princess, time to go." said the man who has a muzzle in his hand.

"Bye Pony I'm going toisd you." said a saddened Star.

then walks up to her "hey Pony Head, good luck in princess jail." said Marco hoping for the best.

Pony Head then glances back to him "awe thanks earthtur- I mean thank you Marco. But don't worry about me no jail van hold me for long!" yelled Pony Head with insanity or her just normal crazy attitude.

King Pony Head rolls his eyes at his trouble making child "aw, kids. You have them...and then wish they weren't around." said King Pony Head as he enters the portal as he wonders does anyone have a daughter as troubled as he does.

Star's tail wags happily "yay my besties are besties!" exclaimed Star with her usual emotion of excitement.

He just gives her a deadpan look "yeah, I wouldn't go that far. Hey! We're stuck in another dimension!" said Marco gripping his head in wide shock.

Star just smiles at her overeating friend "oh, no were not. Blah." said Star mimicking Pony Head who now has dimensional scissors. Marco looks in amazement "now, we get can GI anywhere we want. Anywhere in the entire universe." said the grinning warrior princess.

Marco smirks at his friend "I know just the place." said Marco they then returned back home sitting on the couch eating Marco's famous nacos grinning at each other with their mouth full of cheesy chips.

 **Time Skip: Three Days**

Star Butterfly grins with glee and admits a happy aura around herself as she's bouncing off of the bottom of her feet. With her tail moving back and forth with the same pure emotion of happiness as she skips around with a bright toothy grin showing her reptilian like teeth not even minding the fearful people around her. Usually she would feel down at the people looking at her with fear. But her over excitement blocks the fearful emotion of these people around.

"Mommy why does she have a tail?" asked the small child looking at the monster princess with tilt to the head.

The mother grabs her daughter's hand leading her daughter away from the overly excited teenager. "Come on sweety don't look at it." said the mother Marco narrows his eyes at the woman.

Star obliviously looks around in amazement like a child first time at an amusement park and Star had every right to be this excited after this the very first time she's been to park. Since Star had never really been to a park Marco believed it would be a good time to bring her to this animal park. The young Latino had believed they had enough excitement with them dimensional hopping with wild and crazy Pony Head well he had enough excitement after all Pony Head did nearly kill him.

Marco then turns to Star who's petting Golden Retriever Marco smiles at this he digs his hand in the pocket of his red jacket "so Star, what do you think Star? You like this animal park so far?" asked a curious Marco as he watches golden dog licks Star's purple cheeks.

Star releases a soft giggle and she scratches behind the dogs ear the princess turned her attention from the dog to her friend. Star then nods her head with a rapid pace "this did is amazing. I didn't know places like this exist on Earth! And I love this dog so cute." exclaimed Star with absolute joy.

Marco chuckles at the sit of her playing with the dog he then glances to the owner of the dog the mam smiles at Marco and then Star "oh wow, your friend is good with dogs. Crystal sure likes your friend." commented the Native American woman.

Marco then hums to himself "maybe I'll show her the movie Air Bud. Everyone loves that movie there's not a person alive who doesn't love Air Bud." thought Marco he then bends down to pet the dog's head.

The owner and the dog begin to walk away "come on Crystal time to go home. It was nice meeting you two." said the woman as she waves to the two.

"Bye new person!" roared Star waving to the woman she then turns around grabbing onto Marco's catching the karate fighter of guard then again Marco doesn't believe he'll ever understand Star. To him Star is just one of those mysterious pieces of the puzzle you'll never find or one of eighth wonders of the world. Something that is totally unlike anything he had ever witness before and he's positive there's not one person in the whole universe who's as cheerful and playful like Star not to mentioned no one could ever understand what she goes through on a daily basis.

As Star holds onto his jacket she begins to get in his personal space with her nose touching his own "did you see that! She didn't ignore me! Heck she didn't look at me with fear or disgust! This is great Marco oh look a duck." said Star as she rushes towards the ducks that's eating a piece of a sandwich she then begins to feed each and every duck the sand which. She then pets the duck on its head.

Marco smiles at Star "its almost like I'm watching over a little kid. A very destructive kid that can do anything with her wand." chuckled Marco as he watches her play tag with various of the kids he then sets down on a bench. A hipster male "so, which one is yours dude?" asked the hipster.

Marco just points to the purple skinned girl who appears to be playing duck, duck goose with the little child. The hipster nods his head with a small smile "awe, I see she's good with kids." said the hipster.

"Yeah, you can say that. Which one is yours?" asked Marco the man points to the young boy who's wearing a steam punk shirt of a clonestrooper. "Hey wait minute! How come your not freaking about Star?" asked Marco with a questionable since there's still people looking at her with a scared look.

The man just shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner "she's not bothering anyone. " said the man with a shrug as he watches Star continued to play with the kids. Even though she's not human she's still trying to fit in. "What's that? Is that a car?" asked the man as he sees a flying object in the sky.

And the man is correct flying through the sky is a large van everyone runs away as they see the sky is literary raining cars. "Oh my god!" screamed a man.

"Run away!" roared a young teen.

"My Car! I still haven't pay the payments!" yelled a frustrated man.

"What the hell is that!" screamed a female.

A loud roar goes off this loud wmroar had brought the attention of a scared Marco wondering what the creature was but Star pulled out her wand narrowing her eyes. Marco's eyes went wide as he sees a large lion monster charging through destroying everything in its path. Star glares at the beast "Avian." muttered Star with concern.

Avian is a large, humanoid lion with burnt red fur, with a full onyx colored mane, a third eye, and two tails. It's eyes are a bright lavender color. In spite of his humanoid, five-digit hands, he still wields sharp claws on his fingers and padded, four-toed feet. He wears a red roman Vatican chestplate, spiked armor shoulder blades on his shoulders on each of the shoulder blades has an emblem of a lion, and a black roman Vatican cloth around his waist, secured by heavy chains and a belt with a lion-head buckle. There are spiked bracelets on both his wrists and ankles, and red wrapping bandages on both biceps. The monster lion roars with ferocity as his eyes land on Star Butterfly he snarls with disgust "Mewni filth!" roared Avian in pure anger sending a power shock wave literary tearing apart the very ground it stands on.

"Star who the hell is that! Is he one of Ludo's?" screamed Marco pointing his finger at the large lion monsters who literary towers over them. Due to j being over 21'10 feet tall.

Star keeps her attention on Avian and shook her head negatively "no he was once Papa's generals. Some of his army didn't take it well when papa and mom got married and had me." informed Star her gave then soften looking at him "come on Avian, do we have to fight. I mean we're both monsters." said Star with small smile.

But the smile from the hybrid had only fuel his anger even more "YOU ARE NOT ONE OF US YOU ARE FILTH AN ABOMINATION YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER! YOU ARE TAINTED BY THE MEWNI BLOOD COURSING THROUGH YOUR VAINS! WE MONSTERS WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOU SCUM!" snarled Avian.

Marco turns to Star who has a sole tear coming down from her face he then glares at the large monster "dude, how can you say big deal she's not hundred percent monsters she's still one of you a monster! You heartless bastard!" yelled Marco.

Avian releases a powerful roar at Marco pushing him to the ground "you no knowing human! We monsters will never accept her ! We hate Toffee he betrayed us and for such betrayal his kingdom will pay! AND WILL BEGIN STARTING WITH YOU VILE CREATURE!" roared Avian as he jumps in the air and punches the ground sending a huge shock wave.

Star gabs Marco and bounces off the crumbling rocks "Marco's right how can you say that! You were papa's general! You should be happy for him that monsters and Newman!" yelled Star she then ducks from the giant rock. Marco quickly drops to the ground nearly missing the large rock that nearly took his head off he then sighs in relief. Star points her wand at Avian " **Rainbow Fist Rockets**!" yelled Star her wand literary creates rainbow shaped fist rockets.

Avian just snarls "that won't stop be!" said Avian takes a deep breathe and release a powerful wail as his wail and the rainbow creates a huge backlash pushes both Star and Marco back but Avian stood still not even affected by the rainbow explosion. Star then fires blast of magical beams and rainbow punches as the lion monster is bombarded by spells from the wand Avian just stands not even affected "wuahahaha, is that the best you got !" laughed Avian.

"No but this is." said a male but as Avian turns around he is flung back by the mysterious figure who gave him a powerful kick to the stomach.

Avian grumbles boots the ground "what the hell." groaned Avian he then turns to the figure who attacked him. The figure appears to be a boy who's around the age of 14, he has tan skin, on each side of his cheeks he has three whisker like birthmarks, he has bright blue ocean narrowing eyes, he has long red crimson hair that goes to his back he keeps his hair in a high ponytail. He wears a golden crown clothings consist of a green tunic with his golden symbol in his chest, over the tubic he wears a dark emerald green cloak, he wears black gloves, black trousers and black boots that gold on the fron of the boots. He has quiver which is attached with two gray shoulder straps connected across the chest and his bow is black in color. The young hero carries a spiked mace club in his left hand the orb it self is black while the rod is crimson red and in his right hand he carries a large battle axe the rode itself has midnight blue gems into it while the blades it self are blue as the sky it self.

The young warrior grins at Star "hey there Monster girl." said the warrior with a cheesy grin on his face.

Star could just look in shock at the figure while Marco looks concern "who is this guy?" wondered Marco.

"N-N-Naruto! What are you doing here?" question Star.

"I wanted to see my friend!" grinned Naruto he then turns back to Avian with a serious expression " and seems like I came at a right time. Avian is no joke, he's was one of King Toffee's top generals and he has every reason to be he's in all word is a juggernaut." said Naruto with a serious expression shocking both Marco it shocked him because he didn't realized they were fighting someone that strong and Star didn't known Avian was one of high ranking generals.

Avian gave Naruto a blood thirsty grin "you pathetic Newman are so high and mighty! What makes you think you can take me on. I can even withstand Moon the Undaunted's attack! Ha, what chance do you have puny Mewman! " mocked Avian.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know maybe because I'm not Newman I'm Uzuman. Now let's see what you can do you overgrown kitty!" insulted Naruto.

Avian roars in anger and charges at Naruto, the redhead smirks and charges at him "Naruto don't!" yelled Star bit her pleas went unnoticed by him. As Avian raised his fist to turn the Uzuman into mush Naruto raised his own fist both fist come together but instead of Avian turning Naruto into a poodle Avian struggles to push I'm back. Naruto grins cheekily and increases the pressure sending him back.

"No way!" exclaimed a shocked Star.

"Holy shit!" yelled Marco.

But Naruto doesn't stop he chases after Avian bit just as Avian gains his footing he's then launched to the side with a crunch as he's hit by Naruto's mace club. Naruto smirks "it seem like I cracked your jaw let's see how you handle this?" said Naruto he slams both axe and mace on the ground creating a torrent wave of frost and heat.

* * *

 **(A/N: naruto is wearing the clothes of kid lokiloki and by sometime tomorrow I'll eliminate someone from the poll)**

 **Naruto x Konan - 89**

 **Naruto x Mei- 74**

 **Naruto x Koyuki -74**

 **Naruto x Rin Nohara - 63**

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Species of The Same, House of Zod , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Two Sides of A Coin, and Whirlpool Meets Sand_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating House of Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water after that I'll update Light and Dark and then Species of The Same, My Dear Ashikabi I also will do Whirlpool Meets Sand and I'll do Train By Prodigies_** ** _after that I'll do Our Nindo Way , Curse of HeavensHeavens, and then Force of Family after that Never Again,Great Fox Demon, and then Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend after that Sword and Guns and Fate of a New Adventure then Proud and Clothez)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
